Through the Stars
by UbiquitousPhantom
Summary: He nodded his head, eyebrow still raised, not convinced. “So, Granger, I need advice.” This time it was Hermione’s time to raise her eyebrow. Draco Malfoy coming to Hermione Granger for advice? Okay, where’s the apocolypse? ONESHOT. Dramione.


_**Through the Stars**_

_Summary: He nodded his head, eyebrow still raised, not convinced. "So, Granger, I need advice." This time it was Hermione's time to raise her eyebrow. Draco Malfoy coming to Hermione Granger for advice? Okay, where's the apocalypse? ONESHOT._

_Disclaimer: Hmm... lets do a checklist to see if I'm JK Rowling, shall we? Am I blonde? Yes. British? No. Rich? I wish. One out of three. The outcome doesn't look good..._

_**AN: **__Okay, I wanted to write something, this is what came up (and my summer insomnia kicked in (where I can't get to sleep until about 4 or 5am and then sleep until noon) and I figured I may as well do something "productive" with my time...)_

_REVISED; Should be no more mistakes._

_XxXxXxXxX_

Hermione huddled closer, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her hands around them. It was chilly up here in the Astronomy Tower. She probably should have brought her cloak, but she had been so eager to come up here and look up at the stars...

They were so beautiful. In the pitch midnight sky, it looked as if the night sky was a piece of black fabric with only picks and pokes of sunlight showing through. And some of them were so _bright_. She could see the North Star and Sirius--she giggled. She found the Big Dipper easily; the Little Dipper took a bit more concentration.

She breathed in deeply, shivering. _I wonder what time it is,_ she thought. She had been up there since twilight (no, not the books. Though they were a great first read, they were horribly written, so usually it was just painful to read), just eager to see the stars.

She supposed she should probably blame her dad for doing this to her. Every night before she had been accepted to Hogwarts, she and her dad had laid out in the grass, silent, just looking up at the stars until she had fallen asleep. And then her dad would slowly pick her up and take her inside to tuck her into bed.

She really should be heading back... What would people think if she were caught by someone? Hermione Granger, the goody-two-shoes, breaking rules? It would be the gossip of tomorrow and she would never live it down!

Hermione sighed, not eager to go inside. Sure, it was cold, but the night air was fresh and crisp. It kept her wide awake. If she were to go inside...

She stood up and brushed off the back of her jeans when she heard the door open. She stifled a gasp and pressed herself up against the wall as much as she could. She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes.

_Don't let me get caught, don't let me get caught. Please, whoever you are, just go away. Please, please, please don't come out into the balcony..._

She heard the person walk slowly toward the balcony and she cursed her luck. of course the person would come to the balcony. It was Murphy's Law, wasn't it? Anything that could go wrong, would go wrong.

_God damnit! I knew I shouldn't have gone out tonight!_

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. _Okay, if they come out into the balcony, please, by some sort of magic, _please_ don't let whoever it is see me..._

"Granger?"

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at the person. "Malfoy?"

"What are you doing out here?" They both demanded.

"I asked you first!" They both replied.

Malfoy held up a hand and breathed through his nostrils as if he was trying to calm himself down. "Hold it, Granger."

She couldn't help it. "What are you doing out here, Malfoy?"

"I asked you first," he replied haughtily.

Hermione glared. "You didn't. Now fess up else I'll tell one of the prefects that are out."

Malfoy opened his mouth to respond and shut it, knowing she had him. Then, his face suddenly brightened. "Fine. You tell them, Granger. And I'll tell them that you were out here, too."

Hermione glared at him. He had her and he knew it. She couldn't give him away without giving herself away, too.

"So," he asked. "Are you going to tell me what you're doing out here?"

She sighed. "I was looking at the stars. You?"

He snorted. "Why would you be looking at the stars? That's girly and lame."

She glared at him. "Because before I came here, my father and I would sit outside in the grass every night and just stare up at the stars. And its not girly and lame, Malfoy, its very peaceful. It keeps me relaxed. Now, pray tell, what are _you_ doing out here?"

Her turned away from her, so his face was a profile and looked up at the stars. "I came to look at the stars."

Her mouth dropped open. How dare he make fun of her when he's out here for the same reason! It just wasn't right! It wasn't fair! It--

"I know," he said, a small smirk on his face, "girly and lame."

She looked at him curiously, but he didn't elaborate. "What do you mean? It's not 'girly and lame' to look at the stars. Everyone thinks they're pretty..."

He snorted. "Yeah."

Hermione leaned on the railing, bringing her hands to cup her face. "I love the grounds at night, too," she said.

Wait. Why was she talking to Malfoy as if he was a normal human being? Wasn't he her worst enemy for the past six years? Didn't he hate her guts? So why was he up here talking to her...?

"I never knew you liked the colors green and silver."

She fought to keep her face neutral. Crap, crap, crap! How could she forget about her nails!? Earlier, she had painted her nails green and silver. She had always liked those colors, but ever since fifth year, she had really started liking them.

And a certain white blonde...

_Nononono! You will _not_ go that far, Hermione! He doesn't like you, he doesn't like you, he doesn't like you..._

"Oh, yeah. I've always liked the colors. Just never put them on because they're Slytherin colors," she said, fighting to keep her voice cool. "With all the inter house rivalry, I figured it wouldn't do any good if Harry or Ron saw them."

Malfoy nodded. "So they wouldn't think you were dating a Slytherin. Makes sense."

Hermione looked at Malfoy, confused. Why was he all of a sudden agreeing with her?

"You know, you're also wearing a green shirt," he added nonchalantly, still looking up at the sky.

She blinked. She hadn't realized that she was. God, she was screwed if he figured it out... Her, Hermione, the Gryffindor Princess, a third of the Golden Trio, in love with a _Slytherin_. Harry may understand, but Ron would be furious. Ginny would definitely approve... she's been saying he had a fine ass since fourth year...

_Why don't you just go for it,_ a tiny voice inside her head said. She quickly buried that thought with a shake of her head.

"Are you okay?" Malfoy asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Huh? Oh. Uhh, y-yeah."

He nodded his head, eyebrow still raised, not convinced. "So, Granger, I need advice."

This time it was Hermione's time to raise her eyebrow. Draco Malfoy coming to Hermione Granger for advice? Okay, where's the apocalypse? "Uhmm... okay?"

"So, there's this girl I like."

A girl he likes? So that basically means he's taken. Hermione's smile nearly faltered and she felt her hopes plummet. Not that he would consider her anyway, seeing as she's a 'filthy mudblood'. Draco Malfoy, the Pureblood, would never consider a _Mudblood_.

And, not to mention, he'd be able to get her pretty fast. Nearly all the girls in the school are after him. Hermione mentally hit herself in the head. She had tried to stay out of the 'Draco Malfoy Fan Girl Club' but subconsciously entered it. Great.

"Okay, so what's the problem? Ask her out."

He shook his head. "It's not that easy. She doesn't like me."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Someone not liking Malfoy? Impossible. Especially with those beautiful gray eyes, silky blonde hair... she mentally slapped herself. _Get a hold of yourself!_

Okay, girls that don't like Malfoy... Hermione tried to think. None?

"I'm sure she likes you, Malfoy. Every girl in the school likes you," she replied, rolling her eyes.

Malfoy flashed her a smile. "It's because I'm sexy."

Yes... yes you are. "No doubt," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm telling you Malfoy, just ask her out. More than likely, she'll say yes."

He nodded. "Okay, I thought so. I just thought I should ask some advice from someone who wasn't a Slytherin." He ran his hand through his hair as if he was nervous.

"Granger..."

Hermione looked up at him and was shocked to see he was actually nervous. He licked his lips and ran his hand through his hair one more time.

"Yes?"

"Would you be willing to go out with me?"

Hermione blinked. _He... he asked me out... Draco Malfoy likes... me?_

"I... uhh..."

A look of hope filled his face. She didn't want to reject him... but... _A Gryffindor going out with a Slytherin? Wouldn't that somehow be illegal? And we'd be the gossip of everyone in the school. Not to mention we don't have the same group of friends... but it would work, seeing as Slytherin's and Gryffindor's _do_ have basically the same class schedule..._

"I don't know, Malfoy. I'm sorry. I don't think it would--" She turned to walk away, but stopped her, grabbing her arm. He shoved her up against the castle wall and kissed her. She gasped in surprise, and slowly melted into the kiss. Slowly, she began to kiss back.

All too soon, they broke apart. "Please, Hermione?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione nodded, shocked.

He smiled.

"Say it again," Hermione said.

"What?"

"My name."

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione Jane Granger."

God, she loved how her name rolled off his tongue.

"Kiss me again," she ordered.

He laughed. "My, my, demanding are we?" But he complied.

When they broke apart once again, Hermione said, "Draco, you have got to be the best kisser in the world."

He puffed out his chest. "I know."

She rolled her eyes.

They left the Astronomy Tower together, hand in hand, smiling like crazy.

_Ahh, God damnit. How am I supposed to explain this to everyone?_

_XxXxXxXxX_

_And there it is. I hope you liked this. This took up a full hour and a half to write, so please take a moment of your time and leave a review. It would make me really happy. And, if you want, I can give you a DRACO PLUSHIE! But you have to review. =D_

_A few notes:_

_1. The stab at Twilight. I like Twilight. Its pretty good, if you ask me. But, look at it. It wasn't written very well, if you think about it. But, that's my opinion. So no flames just for that, please._

_2. Also, I'll admit, I stole the nail polish idea from __**insaneprincess**_. _Seriously, go check out her two one shots, "Nail Polish" and the sequel "The Cloak". They made my day when I read them. They're not too long, if you're worried about that..._

_Okay, well, that's it. So, please drop a review before you leave. You'll get a Draco Plushie if you want one... (waves Draco plushie in front of reader's face) You know you want one..._

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


End file.
